Rabiosa
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) Latin Fitness Version October 6, 2016 (NOW) March 9, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Latin Fitness Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Latin Fitness Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Latin Fitness Version) 2 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic/Latin Fitness Version) |mashup = Bring Your Friends |alt = Latin Fitness Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Latin Fitness) Dance Crew (Mashup) |mc = /Pink (Approximated) /Pink-Red (Latin Fitness) |pc = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |gc = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |lc = Purple (Classic/Mashup)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 Red (Classic) (NOW) (Latin Fitness) |pictos = 112 (Classic) 140 (Latin Fitness) 76 (Mashup) |dura = 2:51 |nowc = Rabiosa RabiosaALT (Latin Fitness Version) RabiosaMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Classic Juliana Herrerahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK4Ou1zlMFQ Latin Fitness Version Shirley Henault |from = album }} "Rabiosa" by ft. is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is strongly based off of Shakira s style being shown as a woman with black curly hair wearing red jeans, a loosely tied orange gold top, multiple belts, various black bracelets and black stilettos boots. During the chorus, in some instances, a trembling effect is applied on the coach. Latin Fitness Version The dancer is a woman wearing an orange headband, red wrist sweatbands, a multicolored jacket with one sleeve, one legging being cyan or teal, and the other legging being multicolored, and orange and magenta sneakers. Background Classic The routine takes place in a background of sheer color-changing curtains, in shades of red, pink, orange, purple, and blue, over a white background. While zooming into the dancer, the background becomes dark with flashing lights. After zooming out, white circular lights are seen on the ground flashing. Latin Fitness Version The routine starts in an orange background, with like-red colors and green dots get painted. When the song starts, red with green stripes and yellow spirals are colored in the orange background, along with light blue circles. When the pre-chorus begins, the orange background turns red with purple and yellow triangles, and yellow zig-zag with green and violet dots. The zigzags and triangles move up and down. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Part your hands and shake your shoulders as if you are swimming. Gold Move 3: Put your hands on your hips and shake your hips. Rabiosa gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Rabiosa gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Rabiosa gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosa gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Latin Fitness Version There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Open your arms up and put your right leg in front of the left one. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Face left, put your right leg onward and move slowly your left arm. Gold Move 3: Open your arms, first right, then left. Rabiosaalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Rabiosaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Rabiosaalt gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Rabiosaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Rabiosaalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosaalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand up with your palms pointing to the air. (Pound The Alarm) Poundthealarm gm 2.png|Both Gold Moves (Pound The Alarm) Rabiosamu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup Rabiosa has a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Bring Your Friends which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all 7th-generation consoles). Dancers *''Dynamite'' *''Pound The Alarm'' GM1 *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Crucified'' *''Pound The Alarm ''GM2 *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''4x4'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Crucified'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''4x4'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Pound The Alarm'' Dance Quests Rabiosa appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Roller Latin Fitness Version *Moon Appearances in Mashups Rabiosa appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Animals'' (Club) *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' (Best of Just Dance 2016) *''Want To Want Me'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Crazy Carnival *Latin Corner *All Songs K-R *Solos * *Solos * *Latin Corner *Solos *Unlimited K-R Latin Fitness Version *Workout With Style *Fitness *All Songs K-R * *Solos * *Latin Corner *Solos *Unlimited K-R Captions Both of Rabiosa’s routines appear in Party Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *To The Sky *With The Wrist Latin Fitness Version *Slide Trivia General *''Rabiosa'' is the second song by Shakira in the series. *''Rabiosa'' was the first song to have its "Behind The Track" interview after the preview and not before. **However, this is only the case with the US version. *There are two versions of the song: one in English featuring Pitbull and one in Spanish featuring El Cata. The latter is used in game. Classic *In the Behind the Track interview, it is revealed that Juliana Herrera is the dancer and that she is of Colombian nationality as well as Shakira.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cg4Kng6Xhw *The preview contains a Beta version of the background, which was not used in the final game. *In the coach selection image, the coach s glove is on her left hand. *On May 26, 2016, s official English YouTube account uploaded a short tutorial by Juliana Herrera, where she teaches how to perform the first moves of the pre-chorus.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5O4tFTcVWI&index=19&list=WL Latin Fitness Version *The routine lacks a few pictograms. *Although the coach wears a yellowish glove, the pictograms have purple arrows. Mashup *'' '' (Mashup) is the second and last Mashup in the series to include Dance Crews after You’re On My Mind. **However, this is the only Dance Crew Mashup to be an Alternate routine, as the Mashup for You’re On My Mind was a Classic routine. *Although the original version of Dynamite is used, the menu icons depicts the coaches remade looks. *''Bang Bang’s Beta version, where the coaches’ eyes are more visible, is used. *One of ''Dynamite’s pictograms is missing. Gallery Game Files Rabiosa cover generic.png|''Rabiosa'' Rabiosaalt cover generic.png|''Rabiosa'' (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosamu_cover_generic.png|''Rabiosa'' (Mashup) Rabiosa cover albumcoach.png| slbum coach (Classic) Rabiosaalt cover albumcoach.png| slbum coach (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Rabiosaalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) rabiosaalt banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa map bkg.png| map background (Classic) rabiosaalt map bkg.png| map background (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosa cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Rabiosa_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) Rabiosaalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Latin Fitness Version) RabiosaALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Rabiosa golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) Rabiosa diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) rabiosaalt ava.png|Avatar (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosaalt golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosaalt diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Rabiosaalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosa fankit background.png|Background (Classic, from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Rabiosa_jd2016_menu.png|''Rabiosa'' in the menu (8th-gen) Rabiosa_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Rabiosa_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Rabiosaalt_jd2016_menu.png|Latin Fitness Version in the menu (8th-gen) Rabiosaalt_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Latin Fitness Version, 8th-gen) Rabiosaalt_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Latin Fitness Version, 8th-gen) Rabiosaalt_jdnow_menu_old.png|Latin Fitness Version in the menu (Outdated) Rabiosaalt_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Latin Fitness Version, outdated) Rabiosaalt_jdnow_score_old.png| score screen (Latin Fitness Version, outdated) Rabiosa jd2017 menu.png|''Rabiosa'' in the menu (Classic) Rabiosa jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Rabiosa jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) rabiosaalt jd2017 menu.jpg|Latin Fitness Version in the menu rabiosaalt jd2017 load.jpg| loading screen (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosaalt_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosa_jd2019_menu.png|''Rabiosa'' in the menu Rabiosa_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Rabiosa_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Promotional Images 392296.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 392295.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Just-Dance-2016-060815-019.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes rabiosa bts 1.png|Behind the Scenes 1 (Classic) rabiosa bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 (Classic) Rabiosaalt creative brief.jpg|Creative brief (Latin Fitness Version) Beta Elements Rbg.jpg|Beta background Rabiosa-temp 214063.gif|Beta background in the preview Others Rabiosa Menu.gif| menu progression (Classic) LF Menu.gif| menu progression (Latin Fitness Version) Dancer19.jpg|Leaked footage of the Latin Fitness Version Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Rabiosa (Spanish Version) ft. El Cata Teasers Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa by Shakira Ft. El Cata - Official US Rabiosa - Shakira Ft. El Cata Just Dance 2016 Gamescom Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Rabiosa-Gameplay-Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - Rabiosa 5* Rabiosa - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Rabiosa Rabiosa - Just Dance 2019 'Latin Fitness Version' Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa(Latin Fitness version) Rabiosa (Latin Fitness) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 - Rabiosa (Sweat) by Shakira Rabiosa (Latin Fitness Version) - Just Dance 2018 Rabiosa (Latin Fitness Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 Rabiosa Mashup 2 Players 5 stars Xbox One Kinect Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Rabiosa Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Rabiosa Latin Fitness References Site Navigation es:Rabiosa tr:Rabiosa de:Rabiosa Shakira Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Dance Crew Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Shirley Henault